


my honey aegi

by chogiwalaakongmaisip



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwalaakongmaisip/pseuds/chogiwalaakongmaisip
Summary: [from 10derluv's ongoing tweetfic]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	my honey aegi

**Author's Note:**

> writing this here so you can read it one go. enjoy! :D

baekhyun was escorted by the receptionist to chanyeol's office and he was panting by the time they arrived at the door step.

"are you okay, mister byun?"

he held up a finger and paused.

"y-yeah. i'm fine. this thing is getting heavy." he patted his belly and smiled.

he checked the glass and it is, indeed, not see-through. it made him happy.

"he's in there?"  
"yes, just knock and he'll know it's you."  
"thank you so much."  
"no worries."

even before baekhyun can knock, chanyeol opened the door and pulled him inside.

"you surprised me!" he punched chanyeol softly.  
"i missed you, lovey love." chanyeol held him captive inside his arms.

baekhyun grinned and brushed his hair.

"looks like you do need some recharge, you look tired."  
"i'm okay now."

baekhyun tiptoed and kissed his jaw.

"i missed being here inside your office."  
"just that?" chanyeol pouted. 

"and you! of course!"

it made chanyeol grin.

"you look extra cute today, honey." he removed baekhyun's bucket hat and kissed his forehead.

"thank you." baekhyun grinned.

chanyeol pulled their hugging bodies towards his table and leaned on it, making all of baekhyun's weight supported by him. he cupped his face and kiss him slowly on the lips, and the smaller responded by tilting his head to the side and kissed back.

they smiled into the kiss and continued kissing.

"are we allowed to have sexy time here?" baekhyun looked around and stopped chanyeol from kissing him further.

it made chanyeol chuckle as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

"it's MY office. i can do whatever i want. come here." he pulled baekhyun towards the couch.

"since when did you have this many pillows here?"  
"since you got pregnant."  
"why?" baekhyun turned to look at chanyeol who walked around the office, pressing some switches for the lights and for the drapes. additional shield.

"in case we'll have moments like this." chanyeol hugged baekhyun from the back and swayed with him.

he kissed baekhyun's nape and neck.

"it's been a while since we had sex."  
"i know..." chanyeol moved baekhyun's shirt exposing his shoulders.

chanyeol kissed his shoulder and sucked on a small part of his exposed skin making baekhyun's head hold back.

"fuck..." baekhyun whispered.

"i missed being inside you." chanyeol whispered back, with his breath warm and seductive. he leaned forward and brushed his hard on against baekhyun's back, making known that he is already turned on.

baekhyun turned around and smiled sweetly.

"you look so hot when you're wearing your office clothes... and your hair..." baekhyun brushed his hair and touched his face softly.

chanyeol pulled him closer and they kissed. quickly, two times. 

until chanyeol held his face and opened his mouth slowly, kissing him deep. baekhyun answered with opening his hot mouth and tilting his head to the side, welcoming chanyeol's soft tongue.

chanyeol moaned when he felt baekhyun deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing and dancing around.

"on the couch, babe." he carefully helped baekhyun sit on the couch.

baekhyun sat down and bit his lower lip when chanyeol threw his shirt on the side. being half-naked, baekhyun can't help but blush.

chanyeol moved closer and bent down to meet baekhyun's face. he placed both his hands on either sides of baekhyun's thighs and they kissed torridly. being in close proximity, baekhyun touched him everywhere - his face, down to his broad shoulders, to his chest. his pretty fingers travelled down to his abs and to his waist.

baekhyun unbuckled his belt, slowly slid it out of the hoops and stopped kissing.

"don't stop." chanyeol opened his eyes and stared at him.

"stand straight."

chanyeol kissed him before moving and now that he's properly standing up, his crotch is perfectly aligned with baekhyun's face. the latter immediately unzipped his pants. he hissed when baekhyun brushed his hand on his erection and he purposely bumped it into him.

baekhyun teased him and fondled it. he closed his eyes and moaned.

  
"put it inside your mouth." he whispered. his voice, deeper than the usual.

baekhyun didn't respond but he finally let it free and was slightly taken aback when it sprung in front of his face. chanyeol's big package, all hard and pulsating. he held it and softly jerked it off while wetting his lips. baekhyun looked up and saw chanyeol breathing through his mouth and enjoying it.

his hormones are going wild and he's become more excited.

"honey, please... mouth. now." chanyeol pulled his head towards his cock and it made him giggle.

"shh... let me touch you for a while." baekhyun continued fondling him.

he surprised chanyeol by kissing the tip and wetting it with his tongue.

"you're leaking already."  
"that's what happens when you tease me."

"hmmm..." baekhyun kissed the tip and then licked the pre-cum.

it made chanyeol's hips jerk and bumped his erect cock unto baekhyun's lips.

"suck."

baekhyun popped his lips and slowly but surely swallowed his length, wetting every inch and trying to hold everything inside his watering mouth.

in and out, a little gagged but determined to wet it.

chanyeol moaned deeply as baekhyun picked up the pace.

"oh, that's good, honey. keep going." chanyeol looked down and was more turned on when he saw baekhyun having the time of his life sucking him.

he grabbed a handful of his hair and slowly but surely pushed him even more.

"ahh..." he moaned and closed his eyes when baekhyun touched the tip of his cock unto the soft spot on his mouth.

"you're so hard." baekhyun said while alternating the sucking and running of his hand onto the shaft.

"that's because your mouth is so warm, babe."

baekhyun looked up and their eyes met.

"keep going..." chanyeol brushed his hair to keep it away from his eyes.

baekhyun continued sucking him, this time, faster and deeper that chanyeol's knees slightly weakened. he formed a small "o" with his mouth and hissed when chanyeol grabbed his jaw and positioned it properly to make him swallow it whole.

"suck and don't stop."

baekhyun held unto the couch as chanyeol is the one dictating the pace this time - all he needs to do is to suck... and don't gag.

"you like it?" chanyeol looked down on him and smirked. all he can do is nod and focus on the length getting in and out of his super wet mouth. the sound is making him want for more. he held it again and trailed his hand with his mouth. he gripped unto it tightly and jerked him off while sucking the tip. he didn't stop, he even teased him by fondling his balls - it made chanyeol grunt and moaned loudly that baekhyun can feel his own hard on pulsate.

chanyeol closed his eyes and held his head back, feeling it all at once. baekhyun's mouth, his hand on his girth, and hearing baekhyun's little whimpers everything his cock gags him a little.

his lips parted, his moans are getting loud and quick, releasing moans of pleasure and thirst. it became fast, loud, and his sweat is dripping even if the room is cold.

"baby, i'm about to come.. don't stop. please. don't stop."

baekhyun didn't stop and he even picked up the pace making chanyeol grunt and grip unto his hair.

"holy fuck... tsss..." he hissed as baekhyun swallowed him and moaned loudly, making his mouth and throat vibrate that he felt the shiver from his shaft to his hips.

baekhyun did it again.

and again...

"FUCK." chanyeol's breathing is becoming heavy and he can feel it. he's about to peak.

he grabbed baekhyun's hair and tried himself to control the pace but baekhyun is doing it so fast that all he can do is groan and focus on his breathing.

"honey, i'm... i'm close, i'm close." he whispered.

baekhyun stopped sucking and jerked him off.

"i want to swallow everything." baekhyun licked his lips.

"open your mouth." chanyeol jerked himself off unto baekhyun's open mouth. he waited as chanyeol finished it, releasing everything inside his warm mouth.

baekhyun waited until chanyeol finished and sucked on him again to make sure he swallowed everything until the last drop.

chanyeol heaved a deep sigh and wiped baekhyun's sweaty forehead and wet mouth.

  
he knelt down in front of baekhyun.

"your turn. lean back, honey." he helped baekhyun lean his back unto the couch and then he kissed him on the lips, his jaw, down to his neck.

chanyeol took his time kissing baekhyun as he gets high with his scent, his giggles, and the way he responds every time his lips touches a part of his supple skin. he sucked on a small portion of his neck, making baekhyun moan and arch his body towards him. 

baekhyun entangled his fingers through chanyeol's hair and wrapped his legs around his waist.

they kissed again, slowly making out. taking their time.

"someone's happy." baekhyun smiled into their kiss and chanyeol knows who it is.

he undressed baekhyun, removing his shirt, kissing his shoulders in the process. making sure baekhyun is still warm even with no clothes on.

once naked, he brushed his body with his warm hand and kissed him. his lips, down to his clavicle and his chest.

his skin is tinged with pink, maybe because of the heat and his arousal.

he kissed every inch of his chest. he ran his tongue in the middle up to his neck, kissed his jaw again and captured his lips where they madly kissed again. he will never get enough of baekhyun's thin and soft lips. the way it perfectly matches his'.

"pretty." he murmured making baekhyun smile.

chanyeol looked down and licked his lips when he saw baekhyun's nipples all hard and red.

he went down, slid his tongue unto baekhyun's protruding nipple, wetting it, making it harder.

"ahhh... fuck..." baekhyun loved it.

his breasts became more sensitive and tender when he became pregnant and his brain goes haywire every time chanyeol touches and sucks on it.

with chanyeol's warm mouth getting busy with sucking on his left nipple, his rough and thick fingers were busy fiddling with the other. circling it, pinching it as he go.

"fuck..." baekhyun moaned and scrunched his hair and pushing him to his breast more making chanyeol moan. the sensation of that hair grip giving his sucking more intensity.

before transferring to the other nipple, he kissed baekhyun's already dry, red lips and then quickly ate his other nipple. like he's been deprived of it for years. like it his favorite candy.

the way his head moved left and right, circling his tongue around his aroused nipple. sucking, nibbling, trapping that little button with his lips. he bites on it softly. it's so hot and sweet at the same time.

when he's done marking baekhyun's chest and making his tender breast sore in the most delectable way, he moved away from him and adjusted his position.

"i love you." he kissed baekhyun quickly on his lips and then his tummy and then went down on him.

his pants and boxers discarded on the floor, chanyeol spread his legs, and held it for his pregnant boyfriend. he noticed that baekhyun is already so hard that it made his cock twitch. baekhyun is heavy down there - he's also big and it made chanyeol's mouth water. 

slowly, he kissed the tip and then swallowed him whole. baekhyun moaned loudly and immediately covered his mouth.

"they can hear you, baby."  
"i'm sorry." he said while trying to keep the sensation in.

chanyeol loves it when baekhyun is being pleasured like this, he loves blowing him slowly because the latter enjoys the sensation more when he's taking it slow.

  
"it feels so good, honey... i like it." he whispered, eyes closed and lips parted.

chanyeol's hands travelled upwards, towards his breasts, palming his nipples, pinching and playing with it as baekhyun spread open his legs, and crying in pleasure.

"faster..."

and chanyeol's head bobbed up and down, humming and moaning in his way, sucking, and trapping the tip of his pulsating cock in his lips.

"holy shit that feels good... oh my god... ahhh..." baekhyun moaned and his body moved involuntarily, clearly overwhelmed with all the sensations happening at once. 

he's hypersensitive now that he's carrying and when chanyeol touches his nipples while sucking him, his whole body shivers in delight.

chanyeol didn't stop, he loves pleasuring baekhyun even though the latter tugs his hair or scratches his arms. 

it makes the sex more... sexy. 

he sucked baekhyun, all the way in and it made baekhyun whimper.

"oh my goddd..." baekhyun shivered, feeling his release coming anytime soon.

he saw chanyeol's head moving and making love to his cock. his mouth making the noise sexier with each movement.

"fuck... chanyeol, i'm coming... ahh..."

chanyeol stopped sucking him and jerked him off while staring at a blushed baekhyun.

baekhyun's head turn left and right because of how chanyeol's big hand grip unto his girth.

"already there?" chanyeol asked, in his deep, bedroom voice.

"i-i'm close... please..." baekhyun bit his lower lip as his body arched up.

"you like it?"

"yeah... fuck... i love it."

chanyeol went down and while jerking baekhyun off, he kissed his flinching hole — wetting it, french kissing it.

"AAAAHHH... chanyeol... oh my..." baekhyun held his own cock and played with it while chanyeol continued playing with his hole.

he lifted his legs a bit and chanyeol knelt lower to wet it.

baekhyun can feel it coming, his toes curled and his hole flinched. his breathing became heavy and he can feel his chest is about to explode.

"chanyeol... chan... i'm... ahh... shit..." baekhyun held his breath for a while and he came all over his hand.

chanyeol stopped whatever he's doing and reached for some tissues to help baekhyun clean up.

"up. baby, on all fours, please."

baekhyun moved and with chanyeol's help, he's on all fours, his face on the top of the backrest.

he can hear chanyeol walking towards his desk, opening and then closing a drawer.

"what's that?"

"lube and a condom."

he heard him rip the condom packet and his breath hitched.

"we're using a condom?"

"just to be sure, babe. don't move."

baekhyun gripped unto the back rest and looked down.

"suck." chanyeol let him suck his middle and index finger.

"hmm..."

while baekhyun is busy sucking on his fingers, chanyeol pumped his cock, making it hard again and put on the condom.

he retrieved his fingers and immediately inserted it to stretch baekhyun.

"ahh!" baekhyun whined a little and bit the couch cover.

"sorry. i'm going in slowly. sorry." chanyeol bent and kissed his back.

he lathered his hole with the lubricant and massaged it to stretch.

"stop teasing, put it inside."

"it might hurt."

"do that thing."

chanyeol smirked.

whenever he fucks baekhyun, and when it's time to put his cock in, he distracts him by tracing lines on his back with his finger.

it's ticklish and distracting.

he touched his smooth and flawless back and he can feel baekhyun loving it.

"put it in." baekhyun begged.

he positioned the tip of his cock unto baekhyun's entrance and focused.

"i'm going in, honey."

baekhyun took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"fuckkkk..." baekhyun moaned and exhaled. he will never get used to chanyeol's girth. 

"hmmm... fuck it feels so good." 

chanyeol continued tracing his back with his finger while inching in. slowly but surely.

"ahh baekhyun, you're so tight." he hissed and closed his eyes to feel the warmth clothing his cock inch by inch.

he kneaded his waist and got turned on how baekhyun's waist looks so sexy when he's bent over.

"are you in, babe?" baekhyun asked, breathless.

"almost. do you like it? hmm?" he continued kneading his waist, his butt.

"yes... fuck! ahh!" baekhyun's chest is pressed against the back rest of the couch.

"oh this is so tight. fuck you're lovely." chanyeol murmured and hissed. he slapped baekhyun's butt cheek making the smaller gasp.

chanyeol started moving, thrusting slowly as he held unto baekhyun's waist.

"hmmm..." baekhyun moaned when he felt the length inside.

"fuck baekhyun you're so tight this way." chanyeol held him tightly, his sweat running down his forehead to his face.

he continued humping while baekhyun held unto the couch.

as chanyeol got into the zone of thrusting, he bent and hugged him from the back. their bodies are closer and baekhyun turned his face to the right to kiss him.

they kissed passionately all the while chanyeol banging him hard.

the couch is moving so loud that it faintly taps on his wall.

"ahh... baby." chanyeol closed his eyes, getting too aroused with how their bodies are so close and how his cock is perfectly fitting baekhyun's silky insides.

he thrusted hard, loving how baekhyun's face blushes and is now sweaty.

"babe... i can't feel my legs anymore." baekhyun kissed his lips and tried to stand.

chanyeol knows it's because of the belly so he eased out of him and immediately sat on the couch.

"come here, baby. sit on me." he reached out for baekhyun's hand and helped him.

baekhyun stepped on either sides of chanyeol and slowly sunk unto his cock.

"careful... slowly..."

he helped baekhyun be comfortable with the position. he waited until baekhyun found a safe position.

"now lean on me."

baekhyun hissed when his cock entered him.

as baekhyun sunk on him, he kissed his nape, his shoulders, and made him lean on his chest by touching his nipples.

baekhyun held his head back and rested unto chanyeol's shoulder.

"keep going... ahh... i like it, honey." he's breathless and feeling divine with how chanyeol touched him.

the moment he felt the entirety of chanyeol inside him, he started moving.

moving in circles, forward and backward.

he's in control while chanyeol never let his lips stop kissing him all over.

"you're so sexy." chanyeol whispered and then licked his earlobe.

"fuck... this feels so good."

"keep moving." chanyeol let him move while he busied himself with kissing his neck and teasing his nipples.

baekhyun felt so full and aroused that he can't stop leaking.

"honey, i want it faster, please." 

chanyeol kissed his cheek and grabbed his legs up.

"just put your weight on me."

baekhyun made sure he won't fall to the side so he grabbed the sheets that are covering the couch.

"i love you." chanyeol kissed him on the lips and started humping from behind.

"AHHH... AHHH... chanyeol... ohhh... FUCK!" baekhyun almost screamed when he felt it stab. it wasn't painful... it was satisfying.

chanyeol kept on hitting the right spot that it makes him release small bouts of screams.

"fuck honey i'm leaking."

"hmmm..." chanyeol's drunk on how sexy baekhyun is.

fully naked, on top of him, very pregnant, blushed, and moaning.

the movement became faster, consistent and loud. the slaps of their bodies is echoing inside the office.

"harder... please."

chanyeol held his legs up higher and continued thrusting and hitting the spot.

"god baekhyun." chanyeol can feel his breathing getting heavy. he's so into it that he can't help but suck unto every skin he can kiss.

and every time he does it, baekhyun's body arches up.

"i'm coming... oh my god..." baekhyun closed his eyes and let chanyeol own him.

chanyeol picked up the pace, wanting baekhyun to feel it so much and when he felt baekhyun hold his breath, he kissed his neck and grabbed his jaw to kiss his lips.

he literally felt baekhyun quiver on top of him, his cum, dripping on his hand.

not too long, he made his release inside him, too and they didn't break the kiss.

"i love you. i love you." baekhyun said in between the kisses.

"i love you."

both panting and satiated, chanyeol leaned unto the backrest and heaved a deep sigh.

"you like it, babe?" he grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around baekhyun's tummy.

"so much."

chanyeol kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"can you stand up?"

"my legs feel like jello."

it made chanyeol smile. he brushed baekhyun's hair and kissed his forehead again.

he held him so he can move up a bit as he slowly eased out off him.

"i'm just going to clean up. do you want to eat?"

"i want to sleep." baekhyun yawned.

chanyeol stood up and grabbed some wet wipes. he cleaned baekhyun and helped him dress up.

"you can sleep there and i will finish some documents. after, we can go to doctor kim's clinic." he wore his boxers and pants.

"you look so sexy with your office attire." baekhyun smiled, already sleepy.

chanyeol buttoned his shirt and wore his watch.

"is baby donut okay?" chanyeol placed a pillow behind baekhyun and one for his leg to rest unto.

"dancing and happy." baekhyun grinned.

"are you happy?"

"only if you kiss me again."

he bent down and kissed baekhyun on the lips.

"sleep well, baby. i love you."

baekhyun cupped chanyeol's face and kissed his cheeks, his forehead and his lips.

"i love you, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? let me know! hehehe! and let's get back to twitter!


End file.
